A Hero's Fate
by Fenrir Connell
Summary: PMD: Sky. When the mission has been accomplished, it is time for the hero to go, leaving behind a world of peace and a team to get over his departure. Rated T. One-Shot.


**A/N:** Hey there! Let me introduce you to my story. Taking place in the PMD Sky world. This is a Fanfic that I was working on even before starting the other one. I kind of canceled it because of many reasons a few months after having started it, yet, I took my time to complete this chapter for you to enjoy. Most of all, because I got kind of nostalgic. I had very high hopes for this FanFic.

Here you have, this single, One-Shot chapter is kind of how I was planning to write the ending of the original game. You'll notice changes from the original Story Line as you progress through the reading.

Just in case, if you wanted to read this fic with the music from the game, I have posted a list of the music from the game you can use here on my blog, check it out if you want to. It is not required, tough.

SPOILER ALERT: This story tells in detail the ending of the game "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky" and some things I added as the author. If you have played the game all the way through the end, no problem. If you haven't finished it, be aware and read at your own risk, You've been warned.

PLOT ALERT: If you haven't even heard about the mentioned game, you will most likely get lost on the Plot and the Story Line. That would prevent you from fully enjoying your reading time. Yet, I think I added enough detail for this story so that you know what has gone on.

With the respective alerts, Enjoy.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter "X": Accomplished<p>

Luca, the Riolu, managed to score the final hit. While Cyndaquil was still covering him, he felt the energy get to it's climax and started to run towards Primal Dialga, who was just about to hit his friend with Dragon Claw, once more. Not anymore...

-"Cyndaquil! Step aside!"- Shouted Luca as he lifted his right paw above his head, preparing his attack.

-"Wow...!"- Cyndaquil was able to move away just in time. All his previous experiences had made him quick to react, and an acceptable fighter.

Luca reached out Primal Dialga's position and quickly released his stored energy in the form of a really strong Focus Punch, hitting the leg. Primal Dialga tripped because of the hit and Luca's golden bracelet's red jewel started to glow. Somehow, the energy Luca had stored for some time was enough to allow him to perform another Focus Punch with his left paw also, this time, he aimed for the head. And he reached his target.

Primal Dialga slowly dropped down on his knees to fall in the floor with his left side, he let out a groan of pain before staying silent on the ground, defeated. Luca saw the opportunity ahead, he knew that Dialga was able to recover fast, so they didn't have a second to waste. The small altar made of stone where the Time Gears were supposed to fit was just in front of them.

-"Lets go Cyndaquil! Over there!"- Shouted the Riolu with the red scarf and the Golden Bracelet, trying his voice to be louder than the roaring sounds the Temporal Tower made as it collapsed.

-"Lets finish this..."- Said Cyndaquil. Both the members of Team Aurum started to advance, dodging falling rocks and trying to keep their balance with the tower shaking even more fiercely with every second.

They arrived after a few seconds that, to them, seemed to be more like a few minutes. Cyndaquil rushed to put the Time Gears into the holes carved in the stone where they were supposed to be. When all of the Time Gears were in their place, both the explorers heard a slight, clicking sound and the lines around the altar turned from a red color to a light blue, but nothing else happened. The tower continued to shake, stronger with every second.

-"Why doesn't it stop?"- Cried Cyndaquil watching the Temporal Tower collapse underneath their feet.

-"I..."- Luca looked all around, there was apparently nothing else to be done... Dialga started to stand up behind them... There was no more holes in the stone, they had no more Time Gears... There was only one thing that could have gone wrong... -"I think we were too late..."- He whispered...

-"What?"- Apparently, Cyndaquil did not listen to him because of the noise around. It was just so hard for Luca to say it again... The whole world had depended on their task, and they had failed...

-"It took too long to defeat Dialga! We didn't place the Gears on time!"- He said, yelling this time.

-"I... I cannot be... defeated!"- Primal Dialga's voice roared behind them. Making them both face back. Dialga was up on his feet again and threatening to continue the battle.

-"What do we do now?"- Said Cyndaquil in desperation.

-"There is nothing we can do! The tower will crush us before Dialga even gets his chance to kill us!"- Shouted back Luca, the sounds of the tower's destruction were too loud for them to speak normally.

-"You will not take Temporal Tower down!"- Roared Primal Dialga before charging against them again.

-"But we don't want to...!"- Started Cyndaquil.

-"Is too late!"- Said Luca.

The partners had failed... The world would become that dark, death place they had been unlucky enough to see. It had been up to them to stop that process, but they didn't. It was all over now...

A few seconds, that was all the time Team Aurum stood by with everything lost. A flash of hope blazed in the devastated sky. A flash that came from the altar of the Time Gears lighted everything until no one could see a thing, the noise faded, the earth stopped to shake... It was all light... And nothing else at all.

* * *

><p>It took several seconds for the blinding light to completely disappear. And even more time until Luca could finally recover some of his senses. He could feel the floor was solid again under his feet, he could feel Cyndaquil, always by his side.<p>

-"(What Is this...? Are we... Death?)"- A few more seconds had to pass before Luca could open his eyes to watch the scenery around him.

The Temporal Tower was almost completely destroyed, it had missing parts all over the floor and it was obvious that some mysterious power was the only thing that kept it standing. Because there was no way any other tower would still be standing with all that damage. Cyndaquil was standing by his side, probably thinking the same things, but then Luca noticed his partner was actually looking at Dialga. The change was amazing. It was the first time Luca saw the real Dialga, the lines all over his body were a bright light blue color and his skin, in general, was much clearer. Luca could see gratitude inside his eyes instead of rage, like before.

-"There..."- Started Dialga in a loud voice. Watching that, both Luca and Cyndaquil raised their guards to fight. Dialga rushed to change his tone. -"There is no need to worry now. My mind is clear, and so is your objective here."-

-"You mean... Is everything alright now? Coming back to normal?"- Asked Cyndaquil.

-"Yes, it is all how it is supposed to be..."- Replied Dialga looking deeply into Luca's eyes, trying to communicate something. In fact, there was no need of words. They both knew what would happen, what that meant... Both the partners dropped their guards.

-"What about Temporal Tower? This doesn't look good... Is everything still alright?"- Asked Luca. Trying to make Dialga understand. He would be the one to inform Cyndaquil.

-"Yes, the Temporal Tower has taken several damage, but it is nothing I can't handle. It will take a while to completely repair it, tough. But thanks to you, it will all come back to normal. Thanks to your great sacrifice"- Said Dialga. At least, Luca got the message.

-"It's been nothing. For a bright future without fear."- Said Cyndaquil.

-"Talking about that... Come a little closer, there is something I really want you to see."- Informed Dialga.

-"Uh... Ok..."- Replied Luca, doubtful.

-"There is no need to worry. I'm on my mind now."- Said Dialga, understanding Luca's concern. But he gave them a look of trust, encouraging them.

-"Is alright, Luca. He came back to normal."- Cyndaquil waited for Luca to make his decision. Luca had a rush of trust, he didn't want to miss anything. Before the end...

Luca and Cyndaquil both got closer to Dialga's position. Evading some holes that had stayed in the ground. When they reached Dialga's side, the core in his chest, now blue, started to glow. Luca suddenly started to feel dizzy, his sight started to blur, he knew Dialga was doing it but he was unable to react... All suddenly, his vision got blinded by a bright flash once more, just that this time he knew it was all inside his mind...

/Vision/

Luca could see a small plain in a place he seemed to know, he could recognize it... All suddenly, Luca heard Cyndaquil's voice, but he didn't see him anywhere...

-"But... This..."- Cyndaquil seemed to still be confused. Luca had no problem to assume that Dialga was using some sort of telepathy to show them those images. Before, he had thought Dialga was going to attack them, but it turned out to be truth. The good Dialga was back. -"This is... This is Treeshroud Forest!"-

In fact telepathy was the only reasonable explanation. Luca felt like he could fly, he even thought he was flying when he didn't feel the floor under his feet. He could see all around but there was no trace of his body anywhere. He felt a soft wind sensation and saw the leaves of the trees shaking weakly. He remembered last time he saw Treeshroud Forest...

-"It is no longer paralyzed!"- He thought, assuming both Cyndaquil and Dialga heard him. He knew he was right when he got a reply from his partner.

-"It is beautiful... Look! Remember that Dewdrop?"- Luca heard Cyndaquil's voice saying. He remembered the little drop of Dew that called their attention the first time they were there. This time he saw it moved, slowly falling down from the leaf to smoothly land on the grass.

-"Yeah... Is... Great..."- He looked all around him to the outstanding forest for a few more seconds before his sight started to go white again... He knew he would be back to reality or going into another vision...

When his sight got clear again, Luca could see Treasure Town like he had never done before. He saw Treasure Town and everyone on it like if he was flying, he saw the entrance to Spinda's Cafe, Duskull's Bank and the all the places he knew really well. He saw everyone was joyful and having what seemed to be a really normal day. He saw Marill and Azurill at the market and Teddiursa in the other side of the town. But there was one figure that specially called his attention, a female Buizel with a red flower on her head's left side who was just walking around, thinking about something.

-"They all look so happy..."- Said Cyndaquil's voice. -"You think they have already noticed...?"- Cyndaquil stopped to talk when he noticed he didn't have Luca's attention.

-"Amy..."- Whispered Luca mentally. For a second he forgot both Dialga and Cyndaquil could hear his thoughts.

-"Don't worry pal. You'll be back to her soon."- He heard Cyndaquil's voice say, with a voice tone that made him imagine his partner was smiling at him.

-"Yeah... We should better get going. No offense Dialga."- Replied Luca, hoping Dialga would close the telepathic communication before Cyndaquil could hear more of his thoughts.

-"Not at all. Make good use of your time."- They could hear Dialga saying. Luca took his last sight of Amy, the Buizel who was walking in Treasure Town... Concerned...

The last vision Dialga showed them was a far away sight of Temporal Tower. It had missing pieces all over it, and some bricks were mysteriously floating in midair. That sight just reinforced Luca's theory that any other construction would have already collapsed.

Then his sight turned all white again he lost his sense of orientation for a second before going back to reality...

/End of Vision/

Luca slowly opened his eyes to see he was still standing with Dialga and Cyndaquil by his side. Dialga took the word before anything else could happen.

-"You can see it is all coming back to normal now. Temporal Tower has taken several damage, but I think I can deal with it."- Said Dialga looking at them. -"There are no words to say how grateful I am with you for saving Temporal Tower and for preventing the Planet's Paralysis. Now, I see you have to leave soon to give the news."- Dialga turned to look at Luca. That was a double sense phrase. The core in Dialga's chest started to glow again and some sort of Light Blue Portal appeared on the floor in front of the Time Gears' altar. -"To save some of your time, as soon as you step in there you will be warped to the Tower's first floor, once there, the exit is really close for you to go."-

-"Thanks."- Was the only thing Luca could say, he was too concerned not knowing how much time he had left. -"Shall we go now, partner?"- He said making Cyndaquil kind of rush.

-"Oh, alright. The sooner, the better!"- He replied smiling. -"The team is waiting for us anxiously. Specially Amy as I could see."-

Luca and Cyndaquil turned around and went towards the altar. When they arrived at the Blue Light shining in the ground, they turned around once more to face Dialga. He encouraged them to step into the Portal.

-"And thank you again."- He said as a farewell.

-"It was nothing."- Said Cyndaquil, also meaning good bye. He then faced Luca's direction and let his sight go down at the shining portal. -"Now this is making me nervous... Who should go first?"-

-"You mean the battle Didn't?"- Laughed Luca. -"This is big enough. Lets go together."-

-"Oh, ok. Count to three?"- Asked Cyndaquil.

-"Sure thing pal. One... Two..."- Luca stopped for a few seconds to look down at the portal. As in many other previous situations, it was all about being brave. -"... Three!"-

As soon as the leader of Team Aurum said the third number, both the present members gave a quick step into the shining light under their feet...

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Luca and Cyndaquil stepped outside of the Temporal Tower and looked to the top. It was almost completely destroyed, but still standing. Having their mission accomplished, the started to walk in the path that would lead them back to the Rainbow Stoneship. First, Luca seemed to be rushing to get back at Treasure Town, he was rapidly leading the way. But a few seconds later he started to slow down, immersed in his thoughts. Cyndaquil passed him and Luca just followed his partner's pace.<p>

Luca thought about the time he could have left, it had been a while since they defeated Dialga and nothing had happened. Perhaps both Grovyle and Dusknoir were wrong? Maybe Luca would not actually disappear after having spent so much time in the past he fought to save. He felt relieved as nothing happened, so he continued to follow Cyndaquil's lead silently, thinking of all the possible reasons for him not to die... Or disappear already. All suddenly, all the relief Luca had gathered faded away when he felt a weird sensation in his stomach and he started to feel his feet heavier with every step. Slowly, he started to stay behind, but Cyndaquil didn't notice it too quickly. He reached a point when he fell down on his right knee, too exhausted to move.

-"(Ah... I think is... Is happening...)"- Thought Luca with sadness. -"(I... I can't move, not... Not even with my best effort... I think It's time to say good bye...)"- With lots of efforts, Luca raised his sight to look at Cyndaquil, who took some seconds to turn around and see his partner behind.

-"Whoa! What's wrong?"- Said Cyndaquil as he rushed to get by his side. -"Are you hurt?"-

-"(Ok... It is time then...) No... I'm alright... There is just something... I've been keeping this for myself for a long time now..."- He didn't know why, but that seemed like a good way to start.

-"What do you mean?"- Asked Cyndaquil, confused and getting a little nervous.

-"It is time for me to say... Good bye, partner..."- Luca whispered, it became difficult for him to talk out loud, luckily for him, there was no noise to prevent his voice from being heard.

-"What? But... Where are you going? What is going on?"- Asked Cyndaquil, both curious and nervous, but not worried, yet.

Luca took a few seconds before giving his answer, not because it was difficult to explain to him, but because he got lost in his own thoughts again. Only for a few seconds that seemed to be more like hours for him, he thought of Amy... His loved... He had promised to be back to her and build a happy life together, he didn't know that saving the future would mean he wouldn't be in this world anymore back then. Now, the last sight he got of his beloved was in a telepathic image, discouraging thing. The only pokemon that made his heart pound like crazy when he just sighted her... Since he first saw her enter Treasure Town... A twinge of pain took him away from his thoughts, back to his partner.

-"I'm going to die pal... To disappear..."- He confessed with pain in both his body and his thoughts. He couldn't take Amy's image out of his head. Had they confessed their feelings for each other too late? He knew that was not true, and the time he spent together with her was the most beautiful time of his whole life. When the time for the end came, Luca would have given anything for being able to spend a few more minutes with her. To tell Amy how much he loved her, and how he did everything to ensure a future for them by saving the planet from paralysis... And now he wouldn't even be back to give her the good news himself.

-"What? But...! How...? I don't understand!"- Replied Cyndaquil, now he was really worried. Luca felt sad for making his partner and best friend suffer too, but he needed to tell him.

-"Cyndaquil, you... You have to understand..."- Luca was trying desperately not to show his partner that he was in pain. He knew Cyndaquil, that would only make him panic. -"Ngh... I was... I was born in a future that has stopped to exist... So technically, I can't exist either..."- When he finished to say that, Luca felt greater pain in his body. He noticed a yellow shining light started to appear under his feet... Cyndaquil got desperate watching that.

-"No! There has to be a way to stop it! What will happen to Team Aurum?"- Cyndaquil asked sadly.

-"This... This is bigger than us, my friend..."- Luca noticed the shining light was actually coming from his own body. It started to rise from his feet, covering half his legs. -"You... You have to lead the team from now..."-

-"Please don't go... I can't lead a team and you know it..."- Replied Cyndaquil.

-"This is time to be strong... Pal."- Said Luca, he realized he couldn't feel the areas of his body that were shining, that would mean nearly his whole legs now.

-"I... If I have been able to be brave all this time... It has been because you've always been by my side, to give me strength... If you go... I don't know what I'll do... I can't continue the team by myself..."- The sadness invading Cyndaquil seemed to affect Luca too. But he found the words to make him feel better.

-"Don't say such things... You have to get back, you... You have to live. Don't you see? This... This is what we fought for, pal... This is what me and Grovyle accepted to sacrifice ourselves for... We did it, and now there is a bright future ahead for all of you..."- Luca noticed that the light now reached his upper belly, and it was brighter than before.

-"What about Elektra? And Amy? You'll just leave us like this... What am I supposed to say?"- Luca noticed, he was Cyndaquil's best friend, he didn't want to be alone...

-"Tell Amy I love her... Cyndaquil, you will always have Team Aurum to be by... To be by your side... Amy and Elektra won't leave you... Trust me."- Said Luca trying to make his friend feel better. Cyndaquil had no words, so Luca decided to take the word once more, nothing could be left unsaid. -"Once you are back... You have to tell everyone what happened... Tell them what happened here, so... So that nothing like this ever happens again... Remember if it does, I won't be around to save your ass anymore..."- He hated to see Cyndaquil like that, maybe to finish with a joke was good?

-"Ha... Ha ha..."- Laughed Cyndaquil, almost in a whisper. When Luca saw the light again, it was in his neck, and still going up.

-"I don't have much time left... I don't know what will happen to me next... But wherever I am... I won't forget you, my friend... Team Aurum must be one of the best things I have been involved in..."- Luca knew he should start saying good bye. -"All we have been through..."-

-"I... I won't forget you either... Luca... Thanks for everything..."- Said Cyndaquil.

Luca felt even more tired with every second. The light covered all his body and he had said his farewell... He knew he was seconds away from the end...

-"Had a message for Amy...?"- Asked Cyndaquil in a really low tone.

-"I love her more than any words can tell... Take care of her, please... Don't let her be back to her sister... That is why I want you to continue the team... Please, protect her, comrade..."- Replied Luca.

-"I promise"- Was Cyndaquil's only answer.

-"Good... Good bye..."- Luca said as his life force surrendered to the power of his fate. He closed his eyes... Yet, he could notice the light of his body was brighter... And then, just two seconds passed before all faded to darkness...

-"Bye, my friend..."- Were the last words Luca could hear...

* * *

><p>Everything was dark, Luca couldn't feel air, not floor, not a thing. The feeling he had was similar to the one he had while Dialga was showing them things: His mind was just floating somewhere, somehow...<p>

He thought about death, was that what it felt like? Or wasn't he really going to die? What was happening to him? He knew he had lost any connection to his body, but he didn't feel like a human... Like he did that time when he woke up at the beach... He had started, and ended a whole new life. Yet, it was part of his knowledge that he had a few seconds, maybe minutes of consciousness before death could take him away. He thought that was probably what was happening to him that moment.

So he decided to think about his life, as a pokemon, since he never got his memory back. A new life had started for him the very moment he was awakened in the beach. Or was it the moment he decided to form the exploration team? In any way, all the adventures he had, all the friends he met. There was no way his life could have been better, and he was glad to have met Cyndaquil in the first place. He remembered his "Nephew" and "Nieces", how would they take the news? Uncle Luca was not going to be back to play with them, or take care of them. He hoped Cyndaquil would be there for them too. To resume, he enjoyed the whole time he had with his friends as a pokemon.

There was one special event he was grateful about. Finding love. He remembered when, a lot of time ago, a new family arrived at Treasure Town. He immediately fell in love with the newcomer girl: A Buizel with a red flower on her head, called Amy. She later on joined Team Aurum to go on adventure, Luca would always take care of her and enjoy every minute with her single presence... A lot of time had to go on for him to be brave enough to confess her his true feelings, with a little help from Elektra... And Amy also liked him as well, that had been the happiest day Luca could remember... They had been together ever since then, until he was dragged to the dark future a few days later... And when he got back, his biggest joy was to look at her eyes once more, safe... Some time later, he had to go to the Hidden Land, to save the world and don't ever go back to her arms...

Luca's mind all suddenly lost it's strength... And started to vanish into the infinite darkness... To completely disappear after a few seconds...

* * *

><p>Cyndaquil got down on his knees to grab Luca's scarf and bracelet from the ground where they both fell down after his friend's disappearance. With those in his paw, he turned to follow the way back home.<p>

And so, Cyndaquil took the Rainbow Stoneship, walked through the devastated Hidden Land and rode Lapras through the Sea of Time. When he arrived at the beach, he saw Amy was there and immediately left when she saw Lapras, to come back after a minute with someone.

When Cyndaquil got down in the shore, it was already night, both Amy and Elektra were waiting for him. Elektra was a female Shinx, who wore a purple scarf around her neck. Amy was the first one to take the word.

-"We missed you guys so much! I'm glad to see you are sa... Whe... Where is Luca?"- Was Amy's greeting, she got instantly worried when she saw Luca was not with him.

-"Luca is not here? I didn't even notice! Ok Love Bird! You can get down now!"- Yelled Elektra sitting down on the sand, but she also got worried when she didn't get an answer. She looked at Lapras' back from another angle and saw Luca was not there...

-"Where is Luca?"- Amy asked again, this time with a small tear slowly appearing in her eye. She seemed to notice Cyndaquil wasn't happy at all. Then, both Amy and Elektra noticed how Cyndaquil was holding Luca's stuff in his paw.

-"Yeah!... What happened?"- Asked Elektra, also showing some concern.

-"Girls... Uh... Luca didn't come back... Something happened..."- Started Cyndaquil with sadness beginning to grow inside of him once more.

Cyndaquil took a while to find the right words for telling what had happened. But the rest of Team Aurum had to know. After a few minutes of talking, Cyndaquil handed Luca's things to Amy, who slowly left the beach with tears flowing over her face... Cyndaquil and Elektra stayed there with respect for Amy's feelings, they didn't try to stop her. They stayed quiet at the beach for a few more minutes, staring at the moon and probably wondering if Luca, their leader, their friend, was watching them. Then, they left through the road, heading towards Wigglytuff's Guild, where Amy probably was.

The days passed by faster than any other time Cyndaquil could remember. He first explained the things at the guild... And to everyone in Treasure Town... The remaining members of Team Aurum continued to explore more territories, and whenever they met a traveling team, they took time to tell them the story about how the world was saved. A story of courage and hope for the future.

-"If there is something Luca and Grovyle taught me... It is that nothing is written..."- Cyndaquil used to say. He would prefer not to tell all the other things his friend left for him, the friendship's worth, the fighting spirit...

Team Aurum slowly got over the tragedy, except for Amy, who still slept alone in the room she used to share with Luca. Sometimes, when Cyndaquil went over there to see if everything was fine at night, he could hear Amy cry in silence...

Months passed by and everyone got back to their normal lives after the initial shock of the news. Some day, in the afternoon, Cyndaquil was passing by Amy's room and found her crying once more, sitting on her bed. He told Luca he would take care of her, it didn't matter what... A great idea came to his mind, but first he had to go tell Elektra, who was in the room she shared with Cyndaquil. He ran into the room and stood by Elektra's side, she had been laying in her bed.

-"Hey, I got a great idea to make Amy feel better. You think you can save some food for us from the dinner? I'm taking her to the beach for the sunset."- He said smiling.

-"This can't be... It hasn't been a year since Luca left us and you are already going to try to get his girl?"- Answered Elektra as a joke, she laughed silently, but then she noticed the uncomfortable look on Cyndaquil's face. She stood up and then sat down by Cyndaquil's side.

-"You know I'm your friend, and I usually stand your jokes... But sometimes you are just so..."- Commented Cyndaquil a little angered.

-"Yeah... I'm... I'm sorry, bad joke."- Elektra did regret what she said. -"I miss the Love Bird too... I mean Luca..."-

-" I know... So? Will you do me a little favor? I'm kind of running out of time here..."- Asked Cyndaquil in a rush.

-"Sure thing. Take your time."- Answered Elektra with a smile on her face. -"I'll have some food here for you."-

-"Thank you very much! We'll be back soon."- Said Cyndaquil as he stepped outside of the room.

-"Good luck!"- Said Elektra before he left.

Cyndaquil immediately left towards the room where Amy was all alone, which was going straight a few steps from his room and turning right. He slowed down before getting in, he didn't want to scare Amy, specially with her current mood. Yet, she was clearly surprised when she saw Cyndaquil entered the room. The rest of Team Aurum usually gave her that time she wanted to be alone.

-"Uh... Hi there, Amy."- greeted Cyndaquil

-"Oh... Hey there buddy..."- She said trying to quickly recover from the sadness that had invaded her. Cyndaquil turned his face right to look at Amy's night table, where a red scarf and a golden bracelet were resting. Also, Amy's bed was still specially big, since Luca and her had joined their beds to sleep together some time. -"Need anything?"- She asked with a smile.

-"There is something I want you to see, and I know you'll like it."- He answered giving the smile back.

-"Ok... Show it."- Requested Amy.

-"What...? No! Not here, we have to go outside."- Explained Cyndaquil.

-"You mean right now? Dinner time is almost here..."- She said insecure.

-"I know, it's just a moment, and I asked Elektra to save some food for us if we are too late, so..."- Informed Cyndaquil.

-"Oh... Alright then..."- Said Amy as she stood up to follow Cyndaquil.

-"Come on, you won't regret it!"- Said Cyndaquil as he guided her outside of the room.

In almost no time at all, they were both outside of the Guild. They started to go down the way towards the beach. By chance, it turned out that Bidoof was just going the way back to Wigglytuff's Guild from Treasure Town.

-"Cyndaquil, Amy, nice to see you!"- He said.

-"Same thing for us, Bidoof."- Greeted Amy in a courteous tone.

-"Are you guys leaving? It is already getting late... You don't want to miss dinner, do you?"- Asked Bidoof in a really curious way.

-"Don't you worry, we will be back in no time at all. I just want to show something to Amy."- Said Cyndaquil.

-"Ok... Do as you wish. See you at the Guild."- Said Bidoof and continued his way.

Cyndaquil also continued his way.

-"Can I know where are you taking me?"- Asked Amy, a little impatient.

-"You just wait and see..."- Replied Cyndaquil playfully.

When they reached Treasure Town's crossroad, they saw a group of kid pokemon happily playing. There were three of them: A female Eevee, a male Zorua and a female Zorua. Suddenly, one of them noticed their presence.

-"Auntie Amy!"- Shouted the female Zorua. All the kids turned to look at her and ran to her side. Before she could even react, they were over her happily licking her paws and jumping around.

-"Hey guys! How have you been?"- Said Amy, as happy as them, while she caressed the male Zorua's head.

-"Uh... Amy, you know I love the kids too... But we cannot be here too long... Please lets go."- Whispered Cyndaquil to Amy's ear before the kids could reply anything.

-"Oh... Ok."- She whispered back. -"Alright kids! You know it is too late for you to be hanging around here! Lets go home!"- She told them.

-"Oh... Well, you may be right... Lets go sisters!"- Said the male Zorua. -"Are you coming with us, aunt Amy?"-

-"Not today Koda, my dear."- She turned back to see Cyndaquil -"I have something to do right now."-

Then, as the kids left towards Treasure Town, Cyndaquil took Amy through the way that ended in the beach. She suddenly felt a few shivers on her back.

-"Are you taking me to the beach?"- Asked Amy, a little nervous.

-"Yeah... Is there anything wrong?"- Asked Cyndaquil, who was as little worried for her reaction. He stopped walking.

-"It... Was... It was in this beach that I got the worst news I have ever been told in my life."- She answered with a broken voice.

-"Well... I bet you've never seen the beach like this... Would you mind to give it a try?"- Asked Cyndaquil. He wouldn't take Amy if that would hurt her. That was part of his promise to protect her.

-"Uhm..."- Amy seemed to take some time to think and gather her strength. -"Nope. You show me what you wanted and then lets get back to the Guild for dinner..."- She answered.

Cyndaquil smiled to her answer and continued to walk down the road. When they reached certain point, he saw a bubble coming from the beach. His plan was all working well.

-"Ok, now close your eyes."- Asked Cyndaquil.

-"Hee hee... How dramatic..."- She laughed as she closed her eyes and extended her left arm for Cyndaquil to guide her. -"Luca once did something like this..."-

-"Yes, I know..."- Replied Cyndaquil as he held Amy's paw to take her to the beach. -"But I also know you have never seen something like this before... And don't open your eyes until I tell you to, ok?"- Was his only request.

-"Sure."- Answered Amy.

Cyndaquil guided Amy towards the beach, always looking if she opened her eyes, which would spoil the surprise. The beach was just as he expected it to be, the Crabby were all over the rocks behind the beach, blowing bubbles that reflected the sunlight in magnificent ways. The sky was almost totally orange, as the sun was already beginning to hide under the horizon, and that color in the sky was helpful for the reflections in the bubbles to be even greater. All that, combined with the sounds of the waves in the seashore made the scenery as wonderful as it could be.

-"Ok, open your eyes now before you fall asleep."- He joked.

-"Ha ha! How wou..."- She began. But when Amy watched the scenery around her, she became unable to speak anymore. She just watched around for a few minutes, with fascination reflected in her face. When she caught her breath after some time, she faced Cyndaquil. -"This... This is beautiful..."-

-"I'm glad to see you liked it. Surprise!"- Exclaimed Cyndaquil. -"I knew this sight would cheer you up..."- Cyndaquil got lost in thought for a while. -"I used to come here, at the same time, to find consolation when I found down myself. This sight is always beatutiful and comforting."- He said remembering his old times.

-"Yes, it is..."- Answered Amy before taking another look around. She seemed to let go any pain in her heart for a second. She talked again to Cyndaquil after around two minutes. -"Thank you so much for this..."-

-"Is what friends do... Isn't it?"- Said Cyndaquil.

-"How...? How comes I had never seen you come here in the afternoons?"- Inquired Amy.

-"Well, now that you mention it... I can't remember when it was the last time I came here..."- Cyndaquil kept quiet for a few seconds while he tried to remember his last sighting of the beach like that. The memory suddenly came back. -"Oh... The last time was... It was when I met Luca..."- He said starting to surrender to his feelings.

-"Luca..."- Whispered Amy looking down to the sand.

-"He was laying over there, unconscious."- Remembered Cyndaquil as he pointed a spot in the other side of the beach. In a few seconds, lots of memories came back to Cyndaquil's mind.

/Flashback/

Cyndaquil saw in the distance something strange on the sand, instantly curious, he decided to go over there and see what it was all about. As he got closer, the odd thing started to get a shape...

-"Oh my god! Someone has collapsed on the sand!"- He ran to the unconscious pokemon's side and slowly moved him as trying to make him wake up. -"Hey! Are you ok?"-

Not too long later, Cyndaquil was leaving the Beach Cave with his new friend, Luca, a pokemon that accepted to help him get back his Relic Fragment from the thieves Zubat and Koffing. A pokemon who had no memory, yet, he claimed having being a human. And later on accepted to form a Exploration Team with him.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>-"Team Aurum? Where does that come from?"- Asked Cyndaquil, given Luca's weird suggestion. They were about to sign up as an Exploration Team in Wigglytuff's Guild.<p>

-"Well, it sounds like Aura, which is something I'm supposed to be able to read even thought I have no idea how..."- Had answered Luca.

-"Is that all? I'm not quite sure..."- Replied Cyndaquil thinking Luca was being a little selfish... Until he got the following explanation.

-"Also... Aurum means gold in another language, I can't remember which, tough. Is like a double sense, we will find lots of gold and WE are golden, like in kindness and all that stuff."- Explained Luca with a smile.

-"Oh... Deep thing..."- Commented Cyndaquil giving it second thoughts. -"Ok! Then Team Aurum it is!"- He informed to Wigglytuff, who immediately registered them.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Cyndaquil was just standing, insecure about what to do in front of the intimidating waterfall.<p>

-"I... I don't know... What if there is no said cave?"- Asked Cyndaquil doubtful.

-"We end up wet and go back to the Guild without the mission accomplished."- Replied Luca. -"Come on, I'm sure about what I said. Trust me partner."-

-"Sure... You are not a Fire Type..."- Cyndaquil took a few seconds to gather all his courage. -"You are right... I do trust you Luca... I need to be brave. Count to three?"-

-"One, Two... Three!"- Was Luca's only reply. They both ran towards the waterfall and jumped through. They landed safely at the other side, in a cave that was the entrance to a new dungeon.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>-"To jump into the quicksand? Will you ever get tired of your crazy ideas?"- Asked Cyndaquil, kind of shocked.<p>

-"Have they ever not worked?"- Questioned Luca before starting to count. -"One, Two..."-

-"You have got to be kidding me!"-

-"Three!"-

Both the partners jumped down the quicksand, to discover another room... Safe.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Cyndaquil was in a pretty high spot of a elevation, staring sadly at a gray, paralyzed world. Luca, by his side had just done his best to cheer him up.<p>

-"Lets go, back to our world... Back to Amy and Elektra... Lets prevent all this from happening, pal!"- Finished Luca before leaving Cyndaquil's side to follow the path they had just seen Grovyle take. Cyndaquil turned around to follow him, but there was something to be told first.

-"Luca!"- Cyndaquil saw his friend turn around to face him. -"Th... Thank you very much. You saw I was feeling down and tried to make me feel better... Even thought it all seems lost... You tried to pick me up and I know how you must be feeling too..."-

-"That is what friends do... Isn't it?"- Asked Luca with a smile. -"And there is a way out of this, you know what we should do."-

-"Thank you... For everything, my friend."- Thanked Cyndaquil from the depth of his heart. -"You are right, lets follow Grovyle."-

And so, they continued to follow the path. Both willing to catch up with Grovyle to go back home...

/End of Flashback/

-"Luca had always been there..."- Said Cyndaquil in a sad tone.

-"When we... Were in need and..."- Continued Amy with the feelings taking over her being.

-"I think I could have never asked for a better friend and company."- Finished Cyndaquil, nostalgic.

-"Cyndaquil... Could we..."- Started Amy with sadness taking over her feelings. Her voice broke and tears appeared in her eyes as memories came back to her too. -"Talk... About the... Sc... The scen..."- But her feelings for Luca defeated her, and she began crying silently by Cyndaquil's side. -"I'm... I'm sorry Cyndaquil... This... This is beautiful but... But..."-

-"I know... Sorry to bring that back..."- Commented Cyndaquil. He had to do something to make her feel better... -"Come here."- He said offering her a hug, which she accepted. She rounded his neck with her forearms and moved close to him. Cyndaquil felt embarrassed about the contact, but he let that go, he couldn't see Amy like that and do nothing about it. He slowly caressed her back.

-"It... It was not you, Cyndaquil..."- Said Amy trying to hold her tears back. -"I think... About him all the time... And now, in this beautiful place... What wouldn't I give for a minute more with him? He... He promised to be back..."- She said beginning to cry again.

-"There are some things we can't do anything about... Bigger than us... He loved you, and left a peaceful world for you to live in."- Was Cyndaquil's best try to make her feel better.

-"I would have accepted to live... In a paralyzed world if that meant I could be with him..."- Claimed Amy.

-"He just did what he knew was better, for all of us."- Replied Cyndaquil, they both broke apart and stared at the sun, peacefully going down on the horizon. Communicating night was coming, and assuring a new morning would follow...

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Light arrived! Luca saw the most brilliant light he had ever seen all around him, yet, somehow he was not blinded by it. He heard a voice, and as it spoke, he started to feel his body again.<p>

-"You, young hero... All you had to sacrifice for the sake of the world I created... Death shall not be your fate! You deserve to live!"-

Luca had no idea of who was talking, or what that meant. But he started to feel his body was getting stronger, this time, it was not his mind floating in the middle of somewhere, he had a body once more, and it felt stronger and renewed. The next voice Luca heard was familiar for him, it was Dialga speaking.

-"Cyndaquil, a long time I have watched your team's suffering. I will never have a way to show you how grateful I am with you and your friend for saving the time's flow... Take this as a gift for my gratitude. I give you the future!"- The next thing Luca heard was a loud roar from Dialga.

Luca started to feel dizzy and heavy at the same time. The light around his body started to fade away, but not to black. He could see floor starting to appear under his feet, sand, in fact. He saw something that looked like water materialize in front of him, Luca saw a orange sky show up beyond his head. And then, to his surprise, the beach that was really close to Treasure Town got completely solid around him. He fell down on his knees over the sand, his sight got a little blurry but he could recognize two figures in the other side of the beach. Luca watched the scenery around for a while and it was exactly like the first awakening he could remember, bubbles around the beach and a wonderful sunset.

When his sight got totally clear, he recognized his friend, Cyndaquil. And there was someone with him... All suddenly, he also recognized his loved, Amy, who was there staring at the sun. A few seconds had to pass until Cyndaquil turned his head, the sun had already hidden for that moment, so he was willing to leave.. And then he sighted Luca at the other side of the beach...

-"Lu... Luca..."- Whispered Cyndaquil, unable to believe his eyes. Luca stood up slowly, trying to show his friend he was not an illusion.

-"What did you say...?"- Asked Amy, she turned around to look at Cyndaquil... And she also noticed Luca standing there, the surprise on her was notorious, and the very sight of Amy's face was enough for Luca's heart to start beating faster, he was alive! And his loved was there! He felt the warm heat of love growing through his body. They both just stared at him, waiting for some signal to prove them that their minds were not just playing some trick on them, and Luca was willing to give them that proof.

-"Is anyone else hungry?"- He yelled to the other side of the beach while waving his right paw in the air.

The reaction from Amy was immediate... She passed running in front of Cyndaquil and Luca also advanced, when she reached Luca's position she hugged him and rubbed her head against his neck. They both joined in a tender hug and cuddled, Luca felt the sensation he liked that much: Having Amy in his arms... Feeling her body against his... He tenderly caressed her back.

-"You are here!"- Said Amy starting to cry. -"Luca, my love... You... You are back..."- She said with a broken voice.

-"I'm glad to..."- He replied holding her tighter against him, feeling her breath in his chest. -"I missed your face... Your scent..."-

-"I missed your warmth..."- Said Amy taking her face away from his neck. They both looked into each other's eyes for a second, before sharing the sweetest kiss they could remember.

Amy and Luca kissed each other for a while, until they heard someone clearing his throat by their side. Cyndaquil was just standing there, insecure about what to say. Luca and Amy were still hugging when Luca decided to speak.

-"Hey there pal! How's it been?"- Asked Luca.

-"Trying to get over your loss? Not easy, my friend..."- Replied Cyndaquil smiling.

-"Not at all... Not a single day, I can't believe this is not a dream!"- Said Amy closing her eyes and pressing her head against Luca's chest.

-"How did you...?"- Started Cyndaquil.

-"I don't know... But it is good to be back..."- Interrupted Luca. -"Where is Elektra, by the way?"- He asked.

-"Back at the Guild, she is..."- Cyndaquil tried to explain, but he was interrupted once more.

-"Ok, that is all I needed to know now."- Said Luca smiling. -"Oh, there is just one important question left... Where is my stuff? I feel kind of naked."-

-"Well, that scarf won't cover up a lot... You'll have to get used to be a pokemon!"- Laughed Cyndaquil, remembering one of his first conversations with Luca. Amy turned to look at Cyndaquil, kind of uncomfortable. -"Uh... Sorry, I'll just shut up now."-

-"Are you hungry? Tired?"- Asked Amy. When she tried to break from the hug to lead the way back to the Guild, Luca didn't let her. She faced up to look at him, curious.

-"I will never go away again... I missed you so much Amy, sweetheart... Everything is just perfect with you here, my love."- Whispered Luca to her ear. He then raised his voice for Cyndaquil to hear him. -"I am a little hungry, tough."-

-"Given your appetite, I'm not surprised at all!"- Commented Cyndaquil happily.

-"Ok, lets go to the Guild, there you can eat something..."- Started Amy.

-"Get myself dressed... Or... Scarfed?"- Continued Luca.

-"And give Elektra the good news!"- Finished Cyndaquil.

-"And later, to spend a good night together."- Whispered Amy to Luca's ear, smiling. She dried a few remaining tears from her face. Cyndaquil was already leaving towards the Guild. -"I love you."- She said before kissing him passionately.

When they separated from each other, they followed Cyndaquil the way up to the Guild, hugging each other with one arm. Luca smiled to the thought that he was alive, able to share with his friends, and getting back the opportunity to build a life with the pokemon he loved... He thanked the force that allowed him to live for that...

The End ...?

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really hope you enjoyed your reading, now, let me give you a short talk about the beginning of this.

I started to write this One-Shot in order to cool down from writing my current Fic in progress, the one from Spyro. Now, I'll continue to write it. I was not planning to actually continue this after finishing it, but then I realized how much I enjoyed writing my old FanFic again... So, if you liked my style and the story, here is the deal I'll make with you.

Dear readers: I really enjoyed this, so I'm willing to write more chapters, in no specific order, to answer all of your inquietudes related to the new things I added to the original story _**IF **_I get at least Ten... Nah, that is too much. Five, five reviews is all I'm asking for. Give me five reviews showing that you are interested in me to continue this and telling me how you think I did (Honestly) and this is what I'll do: For every two chapters that I complete and post from the fic "The Legend Of Spyro: The Awakening of Evil" I'll make one more chapter for this story, showing the part that most of the people is interested to read next. Deal?

That, my friends, is why the summary says: "[...] One-Shot... For now". If I don't get reviews or comments, lets just leave this as a One-Shot. because you MAY have enjoyed it, but you are not interested to read more. If I continued this, obviously, the title and summary would change.

Visit my blog (Homepage) to know more details about this story and about myself as a FanFiction author. For any questions about this story, you can give me a PM.

That, I think was all for now. Oh, Yes. If you liked my style and need some help... I'm a Beta Reader now. Don't hesitate to ask.

Hope you enjoyed my FanFic.

- Fenrir

Update: January 26 - 2012 = Ok, I didn't get the reviews. I can't say I was expecting to have those...  
>Here we go, this fic's state is change to One-Shot.<p> 


End file.
